gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Halo/Walking on Sunshine
Halo/Walking on Sunshine, en español Halo/Caminando bajo el sol, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Vitamin D. Fue cantada por las chicas de New Directions cuando estaban en una competencia contra los chicos para definir quién hacía el mejor popurrí de canciones. Luego de que Rachel se entera de que los chicos han tomado vitamina D para energizarse, le pide las mismas pastillas para las chicas a la nueva enfermera del colegio, Terri. Su presentación, comparada con la de los chicos, fue una versión más optimista y feliz. Es una mezcla de las canciones Halo de Beyoncé y Waling on Sunshine de Katrina and the Waves.thumb Letra Rachel: Ohh.. Remember those walls I built Well, baby they're tumbling down They didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make a sound It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out Mercedes con las Chicas de New Directions: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace (Chicas de New Directions: I'm walking on sunshine) You're everything I need and more (Chicas de New Directions: Whoa oh) It's written all over your face (Chicas de New Directions: I'm walking on sunshine) Baby I can feel your halo (Chicas de New Directions: Whoa oh) Chicas de New Directions: And don't it feel good! Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo) I can see your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo) (I'm walking on sunshine, woah) I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo) I can see your halo Mercedes con las Chicas de New Directions: And don't it feel good Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions: I used to think maybe you loved me Now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait till the day When you knock on my door Oh now now I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh! And don't it feel good! Chicas de New Directions (Mercedes): I can feel your halo, halo (Hey) (Rachel: Halo) (Alright now!) I can see your halo, halo (Hey) (Oh, yeah) I can feel your halo, halo (Hey) (Rachel: Halo) I can see your halo, halo (Hey) (Halo) I can feel your halo Rachel: I can see your halo Halo Curiosidades *Durante la canción Kurt se pone unos lentes de sombra, como respuesta a sus brillantes vestuarios. *Es la primera canción interpretada por las chicas de New Directions. *En la versión de estudio de esta canción, la nota final que canta Rachel es notablemente más larga que la que canta en el episodio. Recepción de la crítica Aly Semigran de MTV disfrutó más la versión de los chicos en vez de la de las chicas, aunque opinó que el episodio "careció de suficientes momentos de canto". Mandi Bierly de Entertainment Weekly similarmente notó que "pasaron muchas cosas en esta hora de números musicales, y aunque fue disfrutable, no fue suficiente música." Bierly favoreció a la presentación de las chicas. Imagen de portada del sencillo center|280px Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|284 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Vitamin D Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce